Conzilari Oscuro (The Black Council)
Il Conzilari Oscuro The Black Council Headquarters: Officiis di Conzilari Oscuro at the Basilica di Magni Conzilari; Members: Approximately 1,000; Hierarchy: Webbed; Leader: The Grinning One; Religion: '''Oghludar; '''Alignment: CN, N, NE, CE; Secrecy: High; Symbol: None; Notable Members: The Red Lady ghludar is the rapscallion of the gods. He sees himself as an architect of grand schemes, and is constantly up to something, whether it be good or bad or in between. His driving motivations are typically curiosity and/or amusement, and he often shifts his direction on a whim. Oghludar is a prime example of the quintessential chaotic neutral alignment. He is a freedom loving carefree individualist who avoids authority, resents restrictions, and challenges norm and traditions. His actions are often completely random and unpredictable, and the only reliable thing about him is that he cannot be relied upon. He is as likely to help out the villain as he is the hero, and more often than not, he plays both sides against the middle. Worshippers The Great Scamp is usually seen as a god of the common folk. He is primarily worshipped by anti-authoritarian commoners, thieves, thrill-seekers, brewers and winemakers, scoundrels, minstrels, and libertines who like to indulge in drinking, gambling, illegal drugs and sexual escapades. Members of criminal organizations such as the Brotherhood of Laughing Shadows in Brezzenta are likely to venerate him as well. The Oghludaran faith is widespread and members of Oghludar's clergy can be found everywhere in Eredim, but the Church of the Troublemaker thrives especially well in the nations of Brezzenta, Whelyr, Issillia, and Tarnoth. In many communities, the Church of the Troublemaker is frowned upon and his worship discouraged, as it is associated with an undisciplined lifestyle and thievery, but nowhere is the religion outright outlawed, as so many of the common folk venerate Oghludar, that it would most likely cause more harm than good to do so. Oghludar's clergy is comprised primarily of scoundrels, though a significant number of weavers and minstrels can also be found among them. Members of the clergy are advocates of fun, spontaneity and adventure, and often adventurers themselves. Priests of the Lord of Mirth preach a doctrine that urges their followers to take chances and action. It is customary for priests of Oghludar to wear a green tunic and a purple hood and to wear a medallion with Oghludar's holy symbol around the neck. The Church of the Troublemaker has a loose hierarchy. Each Oghludaran temple is an independent operation with its own hierarchy and doctrinal interpretation, which usually boils down to the whims of the high priest or priestess. It is not the greatest secret in the world that the Church of the Troublemaker maintains an extensive network of smugglers, and that a priest of Oghludar is likely to barter in illicit and illegal goods, but authorities usually look the other way for a number of reasons, the most obvious being that to condemn the Church of Oghludar would be to arouse the ire of the common folk and risk a large-scale revolt. Chosen The Chosen of Oghludar are typically daredevils and troublemakers, and they have a high tendency to multiclass as scoundrels. Below are some notable examples of Oghludar's Chosen: *The Grinning One is the infamous leader of the Laughing Shadows in Brezzenta, and the bearer of Oghludar's Mask. His real identity remains a mystery, even to the Shadow Masters. *Luthius Harthyr is a heroic outlaw in Teltamar and leader of a band of rebellious rogues known as the Men of Mirth. *Bevis Mero, the Black Bard, is a renowned wandering minstrel and adventurer. *Olar Galafin is the high priest of the Church of the Troublemaker in Whelyr. Temples and Shrines Holy Texts Holidays Relationships Appearance History Dogma Sacred Items Category:Organizations